russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s “Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko” Station ID celebrates Filipinos’ holiday season of the nation
November 13, 2017 at 1:00 PM Maligayang paskong Kapinoy para sa Christmas Station ID. Abangan 'yan pagkatapos ng EXPRESS BALITA; Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating #PaskoAngPinoyPaskoAngDating Filipinos are known for being a loving people of the nation. We solve conflicts with compassion, and possess a strong grip on our faith. This Christmas, in line with the network’s Christmas campaign, IBC-13 celebrates these admirable Filipino traits by showing every Filipinos in the Christmas Station ID. More than a hundred Kpainoy stars unite hoping to inspire our nation this holiday season for Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating. The new station ID will premiere on Monday (November 13) after Express Balita on IBC-13, with simultaneous airing on all IBC TV channels. Catch snippets of real people sharing what they have with strangers, helping one another in times of distress, or showing hope and resilience in videos or photos that went viral online and touched the hearts of many people. Stars and artists from IBC-13’s news and public service, entertainment and sports programs and subsidiaries will also be seen writing notes to cheer up and doing their own acts of charity. They include the leading primetime prince Dominic Roque and the cast of Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, daytime princess Gabbi Garcia and the cast of High School Life, APO Hiking Society, Antoinette Taus, Arnell Ignacio and the rest of the APO Tanghali Na! family, love teams Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar, Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao, Kapinoy leading mans like AJ Muhlach, Kobe Paras, Sam Y.G,, Fred Lo, Alwyn Uytingco, leading ladies Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz and Nicole Andersson, and Iskul Bukol girls Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit. The stars of various Kapinoy shows like KapinoyLand, Eh, Kasi Bata!, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Morning Kris, To Love Again, and Hey it's Fans Day! were also present as well as the anchors of Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa, Bitag: The New Generation, IBC News Network (INN) and DZTV Radyo Budyong. Also seen in the station ID are the PBA players, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel as the winner. Combining the inspiring stories of individuals and organizations with the entire IBC family singing about the importance of love in our lives, the #PaskoAngPinoyPaskoAngDating theme, is the hymn of our collective voices, stories and dreams for our family and our country. The IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2017 was created by the IBC Creative Communications Management Division headed by Johnny Delos Santos, produced by Straight Shooters Media Inc. and is directed by Paolo Ramos with second unit directors Mark A. Reyes and Monti Parungao. The words was written by Vehnee Saturno and Jessie Lasaten while the melody was composed by Louie Ocampo and Mike Villegas. Leading the powerful lineup of singers behind the song are the three Kapinoy love teams: Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz and Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura, with Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar. The recording lyric video for Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating got over 2 million views in less than a week after its launch as Filipinos looked forward to this year’s station ID, which has become a tradition in IBC-13 and the whole country. The SID Team partnered with IBC Creative Services Department, IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, IBC TV Entertainment, IBC News and Current Affairs, IBC Regional, Secarats Talent Management Services, IBC Sports, IBC Digital Terrestrial Television, IBC Interactive, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Talent Center, IBC Property Management, IBC International, IBC Safety and Security, IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation, Inc., IBC Corporate Communications and IBC HR Division. Joey de Leon in IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 Love adviser Joe D'Mango and other IBC executives join the station ID Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar joins other Kapinoy loveteams in the IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta join other Kapinoy stars in the station ID Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias in Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko station ID Eh, Kasi Bata! cast Carleen Sky Aclan, Chiz Escudero, Donita Rose and Eddie Ilarde in Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating station ID Baby Faced Beauty loveteam Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao bring their loveteam to IBC-13 station ID INN anchors Karen Tayao-Cabrera, Noli Eala, Gionna Cabrera join in inspiring Pinoy to Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Catch the DZTV Radyo Budyong family in Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating (Tony Falcon, Merwin Llanza, Maria Ressa, Toff Rada, Manuel Morato, Maggie dela Riva, Amando Bagatsing, Alice Hernandez Reyes, Pcsupt Pagdilao, Gene Orejana) Cathy Eigenmann, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Mariel Rodriguez, Randy David, Christine Bersola-Babao and Dr. Edwin Bien of Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan in Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating station ID Bitag anchor Ben Tulfo Kris Aquino and Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. in IBC-13 Christmas station ID Eh, Kasi Bata! kids to charm viewers in IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 (Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio) Anjo Damiles, Sue Ramiez, Kenzo Gutierrez, Julia Barretto and Marvelous Alejo of College Luv '' ''Makikisata ang cast ng Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell sa IBC-13 Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Station ID (Akihiro Blanco, CX Navarro, Maricel Soriano, Ronnie Ricketts, Eula Caballero, John Manalo, JB Agustin, Aiza Marquez, Herbert Bautista, Julian Trono, Riva Quenery, Zarah Deligero, Ramon Bautista) Eskwelahan ang cast ng High School Life sa IBC-13 Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Station ID (Hiyasmin Neri, Paolo Santiago, Gloria Diaz, John Bermundo, DJ Durano, Paula Peralejo, Kaye Abad, Paul Jake Castillo, BJ Forbes, Heaven Peralejo, Louie Angsico) Nakiisa si Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa anchor Jess Caduco sa Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating station ID Present ni Showbiz Unlimited hosts Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente sa IBC-13 station ID Ikaw Pala 'Yon cast Jobelle Salvador, Raymond Lauchengco, Rosemarie Gil, Gary Lising and Luz Valdez Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of Maya Loves Sir Chief Iskul Bukol girls led by Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit Iskul Bukol cast in IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 (Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Justin Ward, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Tess Antonio, Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla Victor Basa, Andres Muhlach, Amanda Lapus, Nathaniel Britt and Robby Mananquil) Rolly Gonzalo, Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar of Express Balita in IBC-13 Chrismtas station ID Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel of News Team 13 in IBC-13 Chrismtas station ID Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco in IBC-13 Christmas station ID Chinatown TV hosts sings as a family in the new IBC-13 Christmas station ID (Lizbeth Yap, Candice Tan, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua, Frances Cham, Bea Siman, Bea Sher Tan, Janet Tiu, Norman Ong, Paul Andrew Tan) Dominic Roque (superhero) of Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell sings Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko in IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 Gabbi Garcia and JM de Guzman of High School Life sings Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating in IBC-13 Christmas station ID 2017 Catch Cesar Montano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? in the Kapinoy station ID Sam Y.G., Chacha Cañete and Nicole Andersson bonds with Kapinoys in Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating station ID Get a glimpse of Cara Eriguel in IBC-13 Christmas station ID PBA courtside reporter Rizza Diaz joins Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating campaign of IBC-13 this Christmas Ryan Agoncillo of Don't Forget the Lyrics! in IBC-13 station ID Alwyn Uytingco in the Kapinoy station ID PBA players and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel players 89 DMZ DJs (DJ Ouch, The Destroyer, The King, The Sting, Kaye, The Unbeatable, The Executioner, The Force, Marc the Spark, DJ Jea, ZJ Ziggy, DJ Alfie, DJ Nilo Belza, Mick Flame) Inikot ang Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating sign sa iba't ibang lugar sa Pilipinas